poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
Big Nate Island
Big Nate Island is a island in Poptropica. The whole work is hand drawn. It is based on the comic series Big Nate. The school of this island is at danger of demolition. thumb|right|402px Walkthrough Arrive on Big Nate Island. After you talk to Nate, go in the comic shop. The guy will tell you to find a comic. The pieces are in many different places. You can get them on your journey around the island. There is a piece on the telephone wires, and there is one in the pop in shoppe. There is also one in the camera place. Go to the right, and climb up the school. There is a piece on the right of the school. Go into the school, and get the piece on the right. Then go in the science lab and get the piece in there. Click on the beaker and hot plate to start an experiment. Pour equal amounts of the blue and yellow chemicals into the beaker. Then, heat it to the highest you can. You will make a stink bomb. Go outside, and go right to the playground. Catch the piece of the comic floating at the top, then go in the Kids Only House. Win at Go to Jail (don't worry about Table Football), then Nate will give you peanut butter crackers. Go outside, and go to the right. Climb up the lighthouse, and get the comic piece at the top. Catch the old photo flying around (this is frustrating), then go back left to the camera place. Talk to the guy, and trade the photo for diving gear. Then, put the big nate comic together if you haven't already. Go in the comic shop, and the guy will give you gum. Go into the school, and go to the messy locker. The combination will be on the comic. Open it up, and you will be hit by tons of stuff. After you recover, go back to the locker. Click on the pile of papers, and you will get a blueprint of the school. Chew your gum, and you will be called in to detention. Put the stink bomb down, and the teacher will walk away. Go to the file cabinet, and click on it. A door will open. Go down, and turn on the lights. Get the hanging bell clapper, then exit the school. Go to the lighthouse, put on the diving gear, and dive. Avoiding the bubble streams, get the lobster pot at the bottom. Then talk to the old guy, and give him the trap. He will give you a lobster. Go to the top of the lighthouse, next to the light, and use the lobster. He will crank the light so that the bird on top of the school flies away. Then go to the guy with the telescope, and look through it to the right. You will see a map under seal rock. Then go to the jet skis, and click ride. Nate will come along and he will say that he will beat you. You must beat him by jumping over obstacles and avoiding bird droppings. When you get to seal rock, you can have fun pushing the seals around, but make sure that the seals on the see-saw rock are on the left. Then click on the map, and you will get it. Go back, and go to the top of the school (If you had tried to do this earlier, a bird would have knocked you down). Put the clapper in the bell, and ring it. Then, go to the playground, and go to the empty ground where the talking girls used to be. Use the peanut butter crackers, and a dog will dig up the time capsule. Open it up, and you will get the pearl. Then, the school is saved. More importantly, you get the medallion! Goofs *'Errors in Geography: '''In the detention room, the world map is missing Australia, Indonesia, the Caribbean islands, Greenland, and Siberia. Also, the continent of South America and Africa is shaped differently and Antarctica is smaller. *'Continuity: '''In the school basement, Arthur can be seen at the heater. But when the lights are turned off, he is not there. Category:Islands